Suggestions?/The end of the world as we know it
by Kizuki-chan
Summary: Two people meet in a strange place. Who are they? What's going on? Read if you want these answers.
1. Suggestions?/The end of the world as we ...

He walked along a path that seemed to be taking him to a cliff. He had never been there before, he was certain of that. Yet, it all seemed so familiar.  
  
From the distance, all he could distinguish was the outline of a person sitting by the edge of the cliff staring at the beautiful sunset ahead.  
  
As he got nearer, he could see the unknown girl's face. Although he did not recognize her, he felt like he had always known her. She didn't seem to notice his presence until he was beside her. Then she spoke, still not looking at him.  
  
"You're finally here.! I've been waiting for so long."  
  
Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, as if speaking louder would make everything disappear. To his surprise, he heard himself answering the known/unknown girl.  
  
"I've been looking for you. I missed you, you know. Both of you."  
  
In surprise, her eyes snapped up meeting his. As they stood looking at each other, neither of them realized that the sun had already set and the moon was shining, full white globe in the night sky. Seeing her was like meeting a long lost friend. And those eyes. such a deep blood red, ruby red, that seemed to glow in her unnaturally pale face, framed and emphasized by her flowing, long, midnight black hair. Her sadness, loneliness and desperation flooded her body and soul and fell from her eyes like tears of blood. Standing in the moonlight, she seemed almost ethereal.  
  
Her gaze, piercing and disturbing, tried to read his soul in search of the truthfulness of his words. Finally, prying her eyes from his, she broke the crushing silence.  
  
"Do you know what's coming? Have you seen it too? The storm has arrived. It will not be long now. Is this why you came?  
  
Suddenly, he snapped out of his 'trance'.  
  
"Who are you? Please, tell me your name." and after a moment of thinking, realized what she had said "What storm? What won't be long? I know nothing about it."  
  
The way she spoke, even though she was probably his age, was scary. Her empty words and sad eyes were making him nervous. His body was shaking, his breathing was laborious and he broke in a cold, sickly sweat. All that made him lose control and he shouted.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
She looked at him again. Despite the emotion in those eyes, her voice was still distant. He felt like crying.  
  
"Don't be afraid. When it has finished, we won't feel a thing. Besides, it's always better not to know.  
  
"No! I want to know!!"  
  
"Your friends are calling. You should go."  
  
"Will you at least tell me your name? Please!"  
  
  
  
Kaytlin awoke for another day of traveling. The gipsy camp she lived in would be soon leaving town and she should get ready. Remembering the dream she had just had, she smiled. They would meet soon. The three of them.  
  
  
  
Harry awoke to his friend's calling. He had had a weird dream about. a person. what was it again? He shrugged it off and started getting ready for school. As he left the room, he heard a whisper.  
  
"Kaytlin"  
  
He smiled. She had answered. 


	2. Author's Notes and Disclaimer - please r...

Author's notes:  
  
Hey, everyone! Sorry, but I forgot to put this in the actual story.... It's my first fanfiction and I guess was pretty nervous about putting it on the web...  
  
Well, this story was based on another one I'm crating, so if you like it, let me know and I may post some more... ^_^  
  
Anyway, I'd like to thank my wonderful cousin for the encouragement to write this!!! Thanks, Gibi-kun!!!!!!!  
  
At last, I'd like to know what you think. Please, Read and Review!!! Flames WILL be accepted!!!!!!! If you feel like sending one, I'd be more than glad to read it... They're sooooo funny!!!!!! ^.^'  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Well, this is a Harry-Potter-based story.... Obviously, most of the characters belong to the oh-so-powerful J.K. Rowling... But as you can see, I will eventually introduce my own characters (or at least two of them...).  
  
I am not making money of it, so don't sue me!!! But it took time and effort to make it, so I'd appreciate if no one took it without my permission.  
  
Thanks for reading so far!!!  
  
Kizuki-chan ^_^ 


End file.
